Off Route
|location = Jousters Club, Middle Park |target = Rescuing routed prisoners |fail = Wasted Busted Prison Bus destroyed Prison Bus abandoned One of the prisoners dies Disrupting the prisoners escape The Prison Bus arrives at the prison |reward = $5000 |unlocks = This Shit's Cursed Stubbs' Dirty Laundry |unlockedby = Politics |todo = Get to the prison transport bus location. Take control of the prison transport bus. Lose the cops. Get the bus to the drop. }} Off Route is a mission in The Lost and Damned given by Thomas Stubbs III to Johnny Klebitz. Description Johnny meets Stubbs at his gentleman's club. In the steam room, Stubbs explains that some white-collar criminals have been charged with insider trading and are being transported in a Prison Bus. Stubbs needs Johnny to "liberate" these prisoners. Johnny, after almost passing out in the steam room, leaves and heads to the police station. Once at the police station, Johnny fights his way in and hijacks the prison bus. After losing the police, Johnny drives the bus to the docks in southern Alderney and releases the prisoners. The prisoners board Dinghys and head to the open sea, whilst the Prison Bus is dumped into the sea. Johnny phones Stubbs to inform him that the prisoners have been "liberated", and expresses a sarcastic fear for the prisoners due to one of them being a cannibal. Stubbs thanks Johnny and the mission is completed. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: * Get to the prison transport bus location * Take control of the prison transport bus * The bus is leaving. Intercept it before it reaches the prison. (If the player waits) * Lose the cops * Get the bus to the drop Walkthrough There are two ways to get to the prison bus, The player can choose to directly enter the police station. This will trigger an alarm along with a 3-star wanted level. The player must then fight through multiple police officers and FIB agents armed with Pistols and Submachine Guns. Run over them or engage in a shootout, but the main aim is to quickly enter the bus. A cutscene will play and the player will immediately be driving the bus. From here just drive as fast as you can and get out of the Police Search Radius. Alternatively, the player can get the bus to leave for the prison just by waiting outside the police station for a few minutes. Using this method will avoid having to engage in a firefight with the officers in the station and removes the scripted roadblocks all together (as there was no alarm). The player can hijack the bus at any time along the route before it reaches its destination. Hijack the bus when at a prefered location for a quick escape. The bus doors will be locked at all times so it's required to shoot the driver to unlock them. This would trigger a 3-star wanted level but the player can escape them if quick enough. Reward The reward for completing this mission is $5,000 and the next mission, This Shit's Cursed, is unlocked. After the mission * Johnny will receive a phone call from Stubbs, unlocking his side missions. * Johnny will also receive a text from Billy, telling him to come to the clubhouse, unlocking the next mission. Gallery OffRoute-TLAD-RewardStallion.jpg|The unique Stallion. Video Walkthrough Trivia * This is one of two missions in which the Prison Bus appears, though this is the only one where it can be obtained and driven. * A unique turquoise Rhapsody can be found across the street from the Jousters Club after the opening cutscene. It can be saved by parking it at Niko Bellic's penthouse in Middle Park and continuing the mission in another vehicle. After the mission is completed, a Stallion is parked on the Alderney docks. * The player can attempt to sneak into the police station by using a police vehicle at the security booth. The security guard at the booth will acknowledge the player as if he was an officer but the second guard on the ramp will see through the player's plot and sound the alarm. * If the player shoots and kills a prisoner on the bus from the outside, their corpses will often fall through the floor of the bus. * The last prisoner on the right side of the Prison Bus will have his foot passing through the rear fender. This can be noticeable when reversing the Prison Bus or braking, seeing how the prisoner's foot is hidden by the rear wheel. * Depending of the path choosen by the player, some unique roadblocks can be seen. These paths are: Leading to the Plumbers Skyway by Rand Avenue (five police cars); to the Catskill Avenue and Panhandle Road intersection, the one that's under the skyway (two police cars); to the Bridger Street and Tenmile Street intersection (three police cars) and two roadblocks on the intersections between Sacramento Avenue with Beaverhead Avenue and Owl Creek Avenue (four police cars, two for each intersection). * A unique scripted scene can be seen on Asahara Road if the player decides to use the Booth Tunnel to escape the police. An Angels of Death bike convoy can be seen coming out of the tunnel and driving towards Alderney City. They do not pose any threat and does not affect the mission other than being a minor obstacle, with Johnny commenting "I hope them Deadbeats're enjoying their run." * Much like Action/Reaction, Johnny can actually call Billy after reading his text message after this mission. * This mission is similar to GTA IV mission Tunnel of Death. Navigation }} de:Off Route es:Off Route pl:Off Route ru:Off Route Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Lost and Damned